Two More
by Sniperk
Summary: We need two more, else we can't compete in the team tournament. - - Last on my little series of one-shots about each of the four main schools in the anime. R


Last draft I had here about the main characters of the four schools.

Disclaimer: Saki doesn't belong to me, nor does any of it's characters. This is a work of fiction within a fiction work. Don't take it too seriously.

* * *

**Two more**

by Sniperk

* * *

She was crazy.

Completely out of her mind.

There was no way that we could pull that off.

Well, I knew that both of us were in our third year and this was our last shot at this, but actually trying something like this was something that never even crossed my mind.

I think I was even more crazy for actually helping her with it.

There was only three of us in that club.

After our senpai graduated last year, and no one joined this spring, I had pretty much given up the idea of competing in the senior year.

But her eyes.

The determination I saw in the eyes of the purple haired girl kinda moved me.

Guess I was going nuts too.

There was only a month till the deadline for the registration for the tournament.

And we needed two more good players.

Well, they didn't had to be good, just have good memory and know the rules.

I remembered my blonde bespectacled childhood friend would do anything I asked her, and she had a really good memory.

So in fact, we only needed one more player.

The more I thought about the idea of competing again, the more it seemed viable, despite the craziness of it.

We needed to find the last one.

But how would we find someone that is good at mahjong in this school, since no one joined the club in the beginning of the semester.

That wasn't a good sign.

But her determination didn't wavered.

Not even for a second.

We tried again various stunts to call people for the club, like announcing in the PA system, placing posters in the bulletin board, going from class to class to talk to them personally.

Nothing was too much trouble.

After a few days, she created a server in the school's intranet, to let people play online.

After three days and no one had even accessed it, we had pretty much given up on it, and were thinking about different plans, when a single player entered the virtual game room.

She didn't even bother to create a nick for herself, being identified automatically by the system as 'Default_player'.

We played with her for some time, and god, she was good.

I mean, really good.

Her style pretty much mixed high paying hands with low ones, changing the speed of the game at every hand.

And there was something else to it too, but I didn't quite understand what it was.

On the next day she came back to play more.

When we asked if she wanted to come to the clubroom, she gave an answer that I wasn't expecting.

What did she meant with no one would be able to find her?

My colleague didn't let that turn down get to her and tried again to make her at least say her name, but the player cut the connection before answering.

It was then that I saw again.

The determination in her eyes.

I understood that it was a matter of time.

Whenever she made that face, she wouldn't stop until her objective was completed.

I took off from the clubroom after this, but she said she would stay there a little while longer.

The other day, our 'Default_player' didn't showed up, and I was getting worried.

We still needed at least one more player and the deadline was coming.

A few days later I had pretty much given up on the idea, and was just playing against the CPU, when she showed up again.

There was IP addresses for each one of us in the chat window, something that my colleague had prepared beforehand.

When she got the IP address of our misterious player, and discovered from which room she was connecting my colleague stormed off the clubroom.

I tried my best to chat with the girl, as to give the other girl time to reach the room she was.

I played in my turn and in the other laptop too.

After a few minutes, the game stopped in her turn, and she disconnected.

I thought that either she realized that one of us was playing for two people, or our ruby eyed friend got her.

My gut feeling told me it was the later.

I leaned back in my chair, reached for my cell, and mailed my childhood friend.

Said that I had something important to talk to her tomorrow.

When I pressed the send button, my colleague was already back in the room... alone?!

But she was happy.

She was smiling.

Did she find our ghost player or not?

I widened as she pulled the girl from behind her, and I see her body forming as if made out of thin air.

I couldn't help but to smile.

And of course, had to make a little fun out of her.

She made it. She really made it.

The next day I found my blonde friend in the library.

Without as much as a greeting I dragged her to the clubroom.

I could see that she was completely clueless as to where I was taking her.

When we got to the clubroom I told her that she was going to enter the prefectural qualifiers for the national mahjong tournament with us.

Her face had gone blank and started to sweat.

She tried to stammer something back, not understanding very well what I had just said.

I didn't even bothered to answer her.

The answers would come soon enough.

Because now she was our fifth member.

And our team was complete.

* * *

A/N: With this my little series about the four main schools in the anime is complete. R&R. Thanks in advance for them.


End file.
